User blog:THELEGENDGIANTDAD/Fucking Yandere Dev
fuckin yandere dev not even done with his new video yet but he has far exceeded the amounts of toxicity that a human can survive also he put a picture of Makoto from Persona 5 in the video, keep your dirty hands off that game (Updates to this post to come) Update 1- Anger GOD FUCKING DAMNIT EACH TIME HE SAYS PERSONA 5 I GET A LITLE MORE ANGRY HE NEEDS TO KEEP HIS FILTHY HANDS OFF THAT GAME, BOY! HE EVEN USED GAMEPLAY FROM IT FOR A SHORT SCENE AND THAT HAS CROSSED THE LINE, BOY! HE NEEDS TO COME BACK TO THIS WIKI SO WE CAN HAVE A SECOND GODDAMN RAP BATTLE, BOY! ~Note for the uninformed~ Once apon a time, the Dev came to the wiki. It was here that he acted like a child alot in chat. I got into a rap battle with him. I went first. He read my rap and left the wiki the next day, calling me names and shit. I still want round 2. Updates to come. Update 2- Fury AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALL HE FUCKING KEEPS SAYIN' IS SHIT LIKE "I dont like my current models" and "I dont like my current artstyle" AND "WAAAH, I. DONT. LIKE. THIISSSS." Well BOI, maybe you should MAKE yOUR OWN GOTDAMN MODELS THEN INSTEAD OF PURCHASING THEM ONLINE! Oh and for modeling,' I DOUBT YOU'D BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH YOUR CURRENT 40 LINES OF CODE A WEEK WORKLOAD! ' I swear to GOD if he mentions persona 5 one more time. Update 3- How impossible wishes only hurt those who dream MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII He fuckin did it he mentioned persona Update 4- Anger, Verse 2 (To be paired with this song: https://youtu.be/ICSk8-pJkX8?t=1m2s) *DISTANT SCREECHING* HE DIDNT JUST COMPARE YANDERE FUCK TO SHIHO FROM PERSONA 5 DID HE? BOI mmmmmBOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII THEY HAVE PONYTAILS THAT ARE BLACK AND THATS LEGIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Update 4- Memento Mori I seem to have made a mistake. It seems with my erratic writing style, it will only let me edit this in source mode. The reason given? "Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code." I BETCHYA IF YOU UPLOADED EVERY LINE OF CODE OF YANSIM TO A BLOG POST, IT WOULDN'T DO THAT BOI Anyways, HE JUST SMUGLY EXPLAINED AN IDEA OF HIS LIKE A GENIUS WHILE SHOWING FOOTAGE OF THE GAME THE IDEA WAS FROM BOI, ABOUT THE HAIR, BOI. Update 5- No denial strong enough would sway the man who believed so much in a paper-thin dream that his dreams would remain as they always were "Hello. It is. Me. Yandere dev. I. Just. Realized that. I want. New models. And. I. *pause* realize. That. This. Will. Undo. All. Of. My. Work. So. Either. A. All of. My volunteers do. Everything. They did. Again. For a second time. B. I work around. It (hah). C. New everything. Im leaning for. C. But. It will take. Alot. Of money. Thus, a. Crowdfunding campaign. I will need alot of. Money. So it will be a while. But I will make things. That once this money comes in. Will not work." BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Who is this man? What is a man? WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO PISS ON ALL OF THE SLAVES WHO DO EVERYTHING ON EACH OF HIS WHIMS AND DECLARE A "I want new thing RAAA." If you take a nasty, corn speckled, rancid shit on the sidewalk, which this game is, atleast stand by your poo. But no. Dev runs away from his poo, just like he runs away from conventional speaking standards, making the end of each word sound like the end of each sentence. Fuckin' BOI. COME ON DOWN HERE BOI. LET US RAP BATTLE AND SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! Category:Blog posts